


Lillium & Narcissus

by sight_unseen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Floriography, Mini essay, comparison, hpbingo, meanings of flowers, prompt, prompt bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sight_unseen/pseuds/sight_unseen
Summary: A comparison between Lily and Narcissa.
Kudos: 4





	Lillium & Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for hpbingo on Tumblr.  
> Square filled: Autumn
> 
> This is not beta'd and is my very first foray into writing fanfiction!

One shone like the golden hue of sunrise, the crisp autumn leaves, the comfort of home.

One was as brilliant as moonlight on a winter's eve, the glint of well-polished silver, a pearl at midnight.

One's son a reflection of warmth and light; the other's of cool darkness.

One, reminiscent of the beauty of motherhood and the sweetness of youth, of passion, and of innocence in death.

One speaks of self-reflection, of awareness, of forgiveness.

Qualities irreconcilable; two sides of the same coin. Two hearts who loved nothing more than their sons.

Lily died too young; the fire in her was her last gift to her son, her devotion saving his life.

Narcissa loved but her son; knowing the stakes saved the other's son and in that, saved hers.

Beauty is in the sacrifice, in the choice, in life, and in death.


End file.
